herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tuco (The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly)
Tuco Benedicto Pacifico Juan Maria Ramirez (or just "Tuco" for short) is the anti-hero and secondary protagonist of the movie The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. He was portrayed by the late Eli Wallich. Biography Tuco is wanted in over 15 states and his crimes ranges from burglary to rape to murder. In the beginning of the movie, Blonde (The Good) and Tuco seemingly cooperate with each other but Blonde then betrays Tuco and claims his bounty and later abandons him in the desert, Tuco retaliates by robbing a gun store with the intentions of holding Blonde hostage. Tuco finds Blonde and sentences him to suffer in the desert just as Tuco did but after hours of walking Blonde comes across a dying soldier who tells him the location of a hidden treasure ($200,000 in gold to be exact). Tuco's greed takes over and he does everything to keep Blonde alive and he ends up with him at a church where Tuco also meets his brother who is also a priest and caretaker of the wounded soldiers inside the church. Tuco has an argument with him over his decision to become a priest and they get into a physical fight, so he leaves. The duo then sets off to find the treasure disguised as confederate soldiers only to get captured by a band of passing union soldiers! They are brought to a concentration camp where Tuco meets "Angel Eyes" who precedes to torture him and forcing him to reveal the location of the treasure, he doesn't know the location but tells "Angel Eyes" that Blondie knows where it is! Tuco later gets put on a train which is headed to a far off town where he is to be hanged, but manages to escape and kill his guard (thus getting even for the beating, too). After heading into town, he decides to take a bath, where he finds one of the bounty hunters who had been tracking him down. Surprised, then annoyed, Tuco kills the man. He then meets up with Blondie, and the two then kill Angel Eyes' men, finding out that Angel Eyes has escaped. They head to the bridge leading to Sad Hill, where they come across a Union camp and watch a war going on. Blondie then has the idea of blowing up the bridge, and get to work on it. They both duck for cover. Tuco cowers from the exploding bridge. The next morning it's shown that he fell asleep in that exact same position. Blondie wakes him up and they get going. As Blondie comforts a dying soldier, Tuco heads for the cemetery on a horse and Blondie shoots it. The bandit realizes that the cemetery is right nearby and eagerly looks for the grave of "Arch Stanton". He finally finds it and, to his confusion, there's no gold inside, only Stanton's body. So he, Blondie and Angel Eyes have a shootout. He and Blondie decide to kill Angel Eyes, but Blondie kills Angel Eyes first and reveals he unloaded the bandit's gun the night before, and the grave with the gold is the one right next to Arch Stanton's. He then forces Tuco to stand on a grave marker with a rope around his neck, and then rides away, leaving Tuco calling for Blondie. The movie ends with Tuco, hands bound with thin twine, screaming at Blonde off in the distance: "Hey, Blondie! You know what you are? Just a dirty son-of-a-b-!". Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Western Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Relief Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Successful Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Victims Category:Betrayed Category:Thieves Category:Tricksters Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Defectors Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Selfless Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lethal Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Damsels Category:Cowards Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Wealthy